


【康艾倫】罪惡之人

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Summary: 本文為神父康納與軍官艾倫的故事。
Relationships: Captain Allen/Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	【康艾倫】罪惡之人

**Author's Note:**

> 本文為神父康納與軍官艾倫的故事。

艾倫拉了拉身後的背包，沿著泥土道路，慢慢走回熟悉的城鎮，他已經離開將近５年，經過無數次征戰，除了身上出現傷口，還加深對於這座城市的思念之情，他知道這次回來自己不會再度遠離，但在進家門前，他得先去另一個地方，艾倫循著記憶，來到位於廣場的小型教堂前。

由於不是假日，內部很冷清，但他仍舊深呼吸，輕敲巨大木門，沒多久，他聽見急促腳步聲，在門被敞開當下，艾倫相當意外。

「你不是曼費德神父。」他始終記得離開前，自己總會前來教堂，聽著老神父朗讀聖經，替眾人禱告的情景。

「沒錯，」那名有著一頭褐色髮絲，比艾倫稍矮些年輕人回答：「曼費德神父去年退休了，目前他已經踏出這座城鎮，回到兒子身邊養老，我是不久前剛就任的新神父——康納。」

艾倫對於這名字有些印象，但記憶很模糊，他望著年輕神父表示：「我是艾倫。」

康納身體震了下，似乎很意外，卻沒有立刻提出任何看法，只是凝視高大男子，等待後續對話，艾倫緩緩提出要求：「我需要協助。」

「請問是什麼？」康納沒有任何猶豫，馬上釋出善意，這讓艾倫備感安心，他笑了笑，抬頭往教堂內部探去。

「只是要找人傾聽我講述煩惱。」

年輕神父把身軀往旁邊一退，將門敞開更多，用手勢招呼艾倫進去，後者馬上就接受，在門被關閉，遮蔽一些陽光，他才終於能坦言說出累積在心底很久的煩憂。

「我有罪。」

康納繞到艾倫面前，以琥珀色眼眸凝視那名不久前剛退出戰場的軍官說著：「你是軍官，如果是為了眾人才傷害他國軍官，是能夠被主原諒的。」

「但是……那只是一個手無寸鐵的孩子。」時至今日，艾倫依舊忘不了初次傷害人的遭遇，某個試圖攔住他，希望他買下一盒餅乾的女童軍，卻被自己當成臥底，當他把槍口對準女孩之際，才因為對方的哭聲驚醒過來，只差一秒，若他沒及時收手，早就錯殺無辜孩子。

這份經歷讓康納露出同情目光，過去艾倫也在不少人臉上見過，只是這回，對方沒有如那些人般說出：「這不是你的錯。」之類的虛偽台詞，康納壓低聲音，悄然呢喃。

「艾倫，你 **確實** 是罪人。」

在艾倫的苦澀神情中，康納伸手拉起對方手腕，帶領男子前往教堂後方的聖水池，他站在池邊，扭頭望著艾倫給予命令。

「你得把全身衣物脫光，浸泡在池子裡洗滌曾經傷害孩子的罪惡。」

雖說艾倫認定這不過是在自我安慰，但他確實需要用來忘卻心理陰影的途徑，身上穿著的綠色軍裝迅速被他剝除，隨著被他謹慎摺好的衣物，他跨入高度僅到腰部的池子內，站在旁邊的康納全程觀看，絲毫沒有做出評論，看著對方瞄準自己的胯下之間的眼神，他有些害羞，一進到池子內就把腦袋轉開，避開那股視線。

在軍中當大夥要洗澡時，也會這樣相互觀看，不時拿其他人生殖器大小開玩笑，甚至在有人出現生理反應時用手握住大肆套弄，艾倫就被這樣對待過幾次，但這些都與眼前的神父目光有所不同，康納顯然對於他有種熱切，屬於喜愛的神色。

康納並未直說他要艾倫泡在聖水池內多久，在待了一陣子後就逕自轉身離開房間，不到五分鐘，康納手裡拿著鞭子回到池邊，艾倫瞧見對方手裡的東西，馬上知道即將面臨懲處。

「現在請你離開池子，背對我，用雙手扶住牆壁，一次鞭打後你就說出自己犯過的罪刑，直到沒錯誤能講為止。」

艾倫從未懼怕疼痛，他經歷過敵方抓去俘虜一個月，每天都被嚴刑拷打，身上的大量傷疤就是這樣出現，相較之下，康納的鞭笞反道溫和許多，隨著第一次抽打，艾倫仰起腦袋，說出被他當成惡人毆打過的同袍名字。

「班森！」

康納不發一語，沒有用任何問題套出他當時的罪刑，直接揮出第二鞭。

「丹尼！」這是那個被他霸凌過的店員，事情發生在他從軍前二星期。

給予背脊的傷害仍舊沒停歇，艾倫也清楚自己罪惡不僅這些，之後的猛烈抽打，帶出其他人的名字。

「鄧肯！」「潔西卡！」「羅伯特！」「艾瑪！」「喬治！」

他幾乎沒有停止，也未開口要求康納小力些，只是瘋狂抬起頭，在挨打時高喊名字，直到嗓子開始轉啞，他才把腦袋倚靠在牆壁上，轉頭望著身後的年輕神父。

「我快沒力氣了。」

康納把鞭子放下，望著艾倫的翠綠眼眸呢喃：「你的罪惡還沒被洗清。」

「該怎麼彌補？」艾倫開口詢問。

康納用手撫過剛抽打出來的鮮紅痕跡，淡淡表示：「每個祈禱日你都得前來教堂，除此之外，需要不定時來這邊找我。」

「一樣是泡聖水跟接受鞭刑？」他冷靜詢問，康納彎下腰，撈起艾倫的衣物遞給男子，眉頭稍微皺起。

「我不認為這能稱作是『鞭刑』，坦白講，我已經盡可能放鬆力道。」

艾倫剛扣好最後一枚鈕扣，就衝著神父微笑回答：「確實，我經歷過真正的鞭刑，你的力量少他們很多，但終究無法改變我犯下的罪惡，我並不喜歡自己帶著愧疚度過餘生。」

康納注視褐髮軍官，沒有跟著對方露出笑容，只是協助由於受過抽打，目前走路有些不穩的艾倫離開教堂，在緩慢移動期間，透過黑色神官袍，艾倫清楚發現康納有些勃起。

**他喜歡虐待人？**

基於對方身分，他也不宜多問，只能緊密盯著康納的胯下，在離開前朝對方友善點頭，將這份疑惑放在內心，但他也承認，自己非常期待上教堂的日子來臨那天。

＊＊＊＊＊

康納眼神銳利，死命瞪著佔據自己床鋪，那名擁有細長惡魔尾巴的男人。

「你找錯對象了。」他伸手握住掛在胸前的十字架，腦中已經想出能夠驅離惡魔的咒語。

「絕對沒有，」惡魔站起身，輕巧地湊近康納，金黃色眼睛直直對上康納的琥珀色並接續：「你全身充滿強烈性慾。」

「你是魅魔吧，」康納甚至不用翻閱書籍，就知道惡魔的身分，他說著：「我並不想跟惡惡魔發生關係。」

「那當然，」惡魔一屁股坐在床鋪上，朝康納指出：「我知道你滿腦子 **只想** 上那個男人。」

「立刻滾出我的視線。」康納輕撫十字架，嘴唇開始念誦一段咒語，惡魔摀住耳朵，在自己即將受到攻擊前大吼。

「我能讓你在短時間內擄獲他！」

康納猛然把十字架鬆開，瞇起眼睛望著魅魔告知：「給我在一分鐘內解釋清楚。」

魅魔瞬間放鬆下來，趕緊說明：「我需要透過性愛生存下去，目前整個城鎮中只有你所愛的男人有潛力，我打算從旁協助你，透過性愛，徹底把他綁在身邊。」

「為什麼非得是性？」康納渴望能進入艾倫體內，但還是希望從普通戀愛開始，與他談條件的惡魔顯然早有預謀。

「因為你們彼此都很需要，」惡魔狡詐地笑了笑：「當你要求他把身軀浸泡在池子時，不就觀察過他的陰莖，扶他走向門口期間，他注意到你有反應，相信我，按照這情況來看，沒多久他就會主動前來。」

「如果是這樣，我自己追他就好，沒必要靠你。」康納並不討厭這名惡魔，純粹認為多此一舉。

「難道你不怕有其他人趁虛而入？」惡魔湊近康納耳畔，壓低聲音呢喃：「像他那樣可口的尤物，容易被城鎮裡的男人們盯上，在你不注意時，他們藉由言語誘惑他，個性溫和的他就這樣相信，被壓在床鋪或隨便一個巷子內，臣服在其他男人的高潮技術下，難道你希望這種事發生？」

年輕神父腦海中浮現艾倫對他以外的男人微笑，把後穴掰開，要求對方長驅直入的畫面，那讓他硬了，卻又感覺憤怒，他只想一人獨佔艾倫，用屬於自己的粗大肉柱，填滿褐髮軍官的緊緻後穴，瘋狂抽插直到艾倫在床上放肆呻吟，大喊自己只想被身後的男人滿足。

「我要獲得他的心跟身體，」康納怒吼，扭頭瞪著魅魔說道：「怎麼做？」

魅魔咧嘴一笑，高興於自己碰到一個有著強烈嫉妒心的神父。

＊＊＊＊＊

艾倫明白這樣做不恰當，他正在教堂內，除了他還有不少虔誠信徒在低頭禱告，實在不該因為康納緣故產生情色念頭，但他無法抵擋，一聽見手捧聖經的康納喃喃朗誦，他就覺得後穴在收縮，分泌出些許液體，艾倫認為這跟台詞無關，他是因為康納的好聽嗓音，加上自己對於年輕神父的渴望才幻想能與對方有進一步接觸。

早在艾倫從教堂回家當晚，就躺在床鋪上，單手握住勃發的陰莖，幻想自己跟康納在床鋪上纏綿，神父低頭朝他說出神職者在信眾面前不會講述的淫穢字眼，並把埋入他體內的肉刃推更深，將艾倫頂向高潮。此時再度聽見對方聲音，這些慾望頓時充斥在腦海，別說洗清身體了，他認為繼續下去只會導致罪孽更深重，但沒能起身離開，艾倫心知肚明，在不知不覺中自己逐漸被康納束縛。

教堂的禱告光陰終於在艾倫的陰莖開始被影響，緩緩腫脹時結束，大量信徒跟居民起身從門口離開，艾倫沒有跟著移動，他坐在木椅上，看著把聖經收好，邁開腳步朝門口走去的年輕神父，黑色袍子隨著身軀飄盪，在最後一名信徒離去，康納伸手關閉大門後，就走向艾倫旁邊，伸手把軍官帶入懷裡，將自己的溫熱雙唇送上去。

被對方吻住的第一秒，艾倫還有些驚慌，幸好隨後他就反應過來，主動張開嘴唇，促使康納能把舌頭伸進來，艾倫的接吻經驗非常少，但他似乎沒必要擔心，看似沒吻過他人的康納輕易就主導一切，吮吸起艾倫的軟嫩薄唇，舌頭肆意在口腔舔弄，壓住艾倫的舌，輕巧糾纏，軍官跟隨直覺，用雙臂摟住康納的頸部，享受在這個吻中，當雙方踹要喘不過氣，康納才主動把舌頭收回去，望著雙頰通紅的艾倫，壓低聲音呢喃。

「區區一個吻，是無法消除罪惡的。」

艾倫平靜訴說：「我非常明瞭。」

康納將黑色袍子往上拉，把白色底褲推動些許，讓悶在裡面的慾望彈跳出來，艾倫望著碩大肉柱，雙眼為之一亮，隨後，耳邊就傳來讓他喜悅的要求。

「我要你用自己的嘴巴舔它。」

艾倫舔下有些乾涸的嘴唇，隨後就蹲下來，用手握住康納的慾望，張嘴把陰莖納入口中。

在此之前，艾倫就有幫軍中同袍口交的經驗，雖說他並不是特別喜歡，卻還是有學會一些技巧，此時，當他對康納做出同樣舉動時，赫然發現過去曾碰過的作嘔感並未湧上喉嚨，他甚至願意把腦袋往前挪，促使嘴內的溫熱柱體往後方推移些，年輕軍官猜測多半是自己早就因為數天前的「鞭刑」，對神父產生特殊情誼。

艾倫把陰莖吐出來些許，以舌頭溜過表面能清楚瞧見青筋的硬物，雖說康納有點想抵住艾倫腦袋，親自朝對方嘴裡抽插，但他還是忍住了，只是輕撫被汗水沾濕的褐色短髮，欣賞眼底閃動清晰水珠的男人專注輕舔慾望，康納耳邊傳來魅魔嘲弄。

**他的嫩穴早就濕透，你應該盡快進入他。**

基於有第三者在場，康納不方便直接開口，但他也不想太早開始活塞運動，只是持續撫摸男人髮絲，不時發出細微嘆息，表明自己很滿意。

艾倫嘴裡被另一名男人慾望塞著，偶爾抬頭觀察康納反應，如果可以，他想盡快吐出來，開口要求對方脫下他的褲子捅進後穴，但卻被另一個念頭阻止，在感性與理性的拔河中，理性獲得勝利，他回過頭專注握住康納硬挺，沿著表面舔，含住小球輕微吮吸，嘗試先讓康納開心。原本就潮濕的後穴，在艾倫進行口交時流淌出更多液體，一塌糊塗的內壁就算沒有擴張也能被輕易貫穿，而艾倫自己的陰莖也明顯豎起，在兩腿間形成小帳棚。

在康納的喘息聲加劇後，艾倫隨即回到最初含住碩大肉慾的狀態，感受著硬挺在嘴裡震動幾次，大量白濁隨即從頂部的小孔射出，灑滿艾倫整張嘴，還有些在柱體抽離後沿著唇縫流出。

艾倫有些暈眩，但他還沒來的及清醒過來，身軀就被年輕神父從身體側面摟住，康納低頭啃咬軍官頸部，並伸手勾住懷裡男人的褲子，連同底褲往下撥，手指沿著裸露臀部探索，順利接觸到渴望被其他男人塞滿的後庭，此時，魅魔再度開口。

**我就說吧，快進入他，我簡直等不及了。**

康納有些不悅，雖然因為契約，他答應讓魅魔在做愛時附身在自己身上，幫助沒性愛經驗的他能在短時間內掌握基礎技術，但這等同於有二個男人上艾倫的怪異感，促使嫉妒心重的他期盼能在日後盡快學會相關能力，避免魅魔有機會表達「好意」。

艾倫扭動翹挺臀部，別過頭朝康納表示：「我非常需要洗刷罪惡。」

他們雙方都清楚事實，此時要進行的舉止完全跟消除罪惡無關，純粹是藉由性愛，試圖掩蓋過去的錯誤，康納更有可能因為這樣讓聖潔教堂跟自己受過聖水洗滌的處男之身被玷汙，但看著身下過於誘人，雙眼迷茫，被強烈慾望覆蓋的艾倫，他實在無法阻止腦海念頭，康納伸手撈起男人的兩側臀肉，以聳立的粗長肉柱瞄準艾倫後穴，深吸口氣，隨後就長驅直入，感受結實內壁被欲望推開帶來的快感，魅魔也在他推進艾倫體內時附身到康納身上，開始引導沒有經驗的年輕神父。

**這傢伙真騷，你得多花點時間幹到他沒力氣爬起來，避免他去找其他男人洩慾。**

康納不知道是否所有惡魔講話都如此，但按照他過去對於艾倫的認識，推測這名男子寧可自行用手或道具解決，也不會尋求他以外的男人「協助」，幸好魅魔除了那段話，接著就是直接傳授教學。

**繼續往裡面擠壓，待會你就朝兩側內壁抽送，他一有激烈反應，就把陰莖拔出來一些，連續往同樣地方抽插，這是讓這傢伙最快淪陷的途徑。**

魅魔沒講錯，當康納的硬挺觸擊到其中一個小點時，艾倫緊緻後穴大幅收縮，本人也抬起腦袋，暢快高喊。

「就是那邊！」獲得鼓勵的康納隨即拉起身下男人的兩邊臂膀，抽動起慾望，連續以蘑菇頭輾磨艾倫的敏感點，後者也擺動起身軀，跟康納一起律動，魅魔在此時做出評論。

**就一個處男而言算不錯了，接下來，仔細看我露一手吧。**

康納除了專心頂弄艾倫身體外，絲毫沒辦法去留意魅魔言行，他的動作非常粗暴，沒有太多溫柔，雖說這絕非稍早計畫，但艾倫全身抖動，發出歡愉讚嘆，讓康納相當興奮，埋入艾倫後穴的陰莖還因此漲大些許，連續進出之下康納的慾望開始變為白色，頂部滲漏出些許濁物，康納本想體外射精，沒想到艾倫卻在此別過頭，安靜凝視年輕神父。

「請全部給我。」話音剛落，康納就直接射出來，徹底交代在艾倫體內，一道肉眼幾乎無法瞧見的白色光芒，自艾倫腹部跟私處中間湧現，烙印出一道黑色印記，康納稍微瞇起眼睛，打算找機會問清楚。

＊＊＊＊＊

艾倫一離開教堂，康納就望著現身在他面前，漂浮在半空中朝他露出狡詐笑容的魅魔。

「那是什麼？」他安靜詢問。

「用來增強他性慾用的，當你再度進入他的嫩穴，那個男人會受到印記影響，屁股立刻濕成一片，隨著你們的交歡次數，印記會逐漸變淡，當痕跡消失那天，就意味著他被你完全掌控，只想永遠跟你躺在床上度過餘生。」魅魔隨即說明計畫，但康納卻明顯皺眉。

「非得要這樣做嗎？我認為普通的性愛就能吸引一個人，沒必要特地施魔法。」他實際上是有其他理由，只是不想對惡魔講述。

魅魔擺盪著雙腿，壓低聲音提醒：「難道你能忍受他因為情慾，與某個陌生男人發生關係？或是有天察覺原來你是個經驗欠佳的新手，路邊隨便一個傢伙都能用陰莖滿足他的上下兩張嘴呢？」康納極為惱怒，他始終不認為艾倫是個隨便的人，但惡魔沒講錯，在此之前他沒任何經驗，假如被發現他技術差，必然會被嫌棄。

「當然不想。」他別過頭，平靜指出。

獲得勝利的魅魔乘勝追擊，說明印記的附帶功效：「烙印在他身上的痕跡除了增強性愛體驗，還能讓他無法對其他男人產生慾望，」惡魔繞到康納身後，在年輕神父耳畔補充：「他會在真正意義上屬於你。」

康納挑動眉毛，別過頭望著魅魔表示：「聽起來不錯。」

即便他的本意並非如此，但光想像能讓艾倫主動對他抬高大腿，懇求被陽具填滿，就足以讓他興奮，只見惡魔勾起嘴角，神情相當滿意。

＊＊＊＊＊

康納並不喜歡待在告解室，雖說這是神父固定工作，不少居民也為此感謝他，但仍舊無法改變必須全程講述他自認為枯燥乏味，一成不變台詞的台詞這點，以及試圖安慰某個單純犯下芝麻綠豆大過錯，就專程跑來教堂說自己有罪，懼怕無法上天堂的中年人；還有部分居民根本不是要告解，出現在隔間另一邊的目的，就是要聽他開口說話，並稱讚康納聲音好聽，就在他打起呵欠，快要睡著之際，又有某個人前來告解室，透過隔板中間縫隙，遞給他一張紙。

**我有罪。**

上頭只有寫這句，除了無法言語外，有些人因為愧疚感，深怕被康納認出是誰，所以會直接用文字傳遞內容，交代自己過錯，顯然另一側的人就是這樣，他輕咳一聲，緩緩說話。

「你犯了什麼錯？」

伴隨沙沙作響，沒多久，對方把紙張推過縫隙。

**我與一個錯誤對象發生性行為。**

這可能是一天下來，康納碰見最接近犯罪的情況，他安靜詢問：「那人已經有對象，還是你們彼此身分懸殊？」

寫字聲再度傳來，年輕神父看著對方遞來的回應。

**他是名聖職者。**

康納感到暈頭轉向，目前全城鎮唯一的聖職者只有他，離這邊最近的城鎮路程將近半天，而且他們自己就有一間規模更大的教堂，根本沒必要大老遠跑來康納待的地方告解，他注視紙張，指尖貼住寫有「聖職者」文字的部分，魅魔在他腦袋悄悄呢喃。

**你很清楚他是誰，印記正在發揮功效，你只要把陰莖掏出來，他就會大方接納。**

康納心跳快速跳動，他深吸口氣，平靜說出要求。

「你接好待會我從縫隙推過去的東西，如果真的有困難，就直接轉身離開，我不會介意。」他明瞭最後的註解只是多餘，但還是講了，基於性格，他向來不會表現太強勢。

對方（或者能直接說出艾倫）隨後就將回應推過縫隙。

**沒問題。**

康納立刻用手拉起袍子，把底褲拉開些，促使大幅腫脹的陰莖彈跳出來，他將身軀靠近告解室隔間縫隙，握住慾望，瞄準圓洞往前擠壓，他無法確知艾倫的「接受」方式，當硬挺感受到主動貼過來，把他緊密夾住的內壁，立刻清楚艾倫有多渴望與他再度交合，他甚至不用耗費太多力氣往前突刺，徹底被黏滑液體包覆的後穴就讓他得以進到深處，狹窄甬道並沒有帶來痛苦，康納雙手貼住木板，憑藉下半身的擺動，與另一側的艾倫共同律動。

這是一場沒有任何言語的性愛，除了他們偶爾發出的喘氣跟嘆息聲，過程相當沉默，告解室的隔板被肉體相互拍打的動作弄到大幅搖晃，康納推斷如果兩人這樣做幾次，遲早會把分開彼此的那塊木板弄垮，他低頭望著彼此的身體接合處，除了自己爆出青筋的慾望外，絲毫不清楚艾倫表情，但他仍舊持續抽插，如果這是出於艾倫意願，他不會加以干涉，當高潮來臨，他們同時大吼，康納跟他們第一次做愛相同，把白濁全數灌入艾倫體內，當他想退出，繞去隔壁照料尚未從歡愛餘韻恢復過來的艾倫時，察覺對方主動前進，把臀部拉起，促使雙方的貼合處分開，下一秒，康納就發現自己陰莖被溫暖手掌扣住，在他正要說話前，艾倫就將腦袋湊過去，含住碩大柱體。

「幹！艾倫，快放開，你不需要這樣。」康納嘗試阻擋，但蹲在隔間另一邊的男人充耳不聞，直接張嘴，用舌頭把沾附在肉刃表面的汙濁舔乾淨，這行為帶來快感，康納再度勃起，短時間內達到第二次高潮，魅魔笑著告知。

**看來他欲求不滿。**

康納沒有特別多想，立即就把陰莖從艾倫嘴巴抽出，打開告解室的門，走到另外一側。

「很好，讓我瞧瞧你在搞什麼花——」當轉動門把，口中喃喃說著，隨著敞開的木門，他頓時啞口無言。

艾倫一絲不掛，大喇喇地癱坐在告解室的椅子上，抬起大腿，對康納露出不久前被汙濁填滿的白皙穴口。

「別告訴我你是用這副模樣一路走來的。」康納謹慎把門關閉，低頭望著用碧綠眼睛凝視他的男人。

「當然不是，」艾倫搖搖頭，伸手指向被他放置在地面上的衣物說著：「我有穿長袍，當你說要把『東西』遞給我，才把袍子脫掉。」

康納留意到艾倫腹部的印記色調比上次還要淺，但這還不夠，從面前艾倫表現的模樣，他們未來還有段路要走，康納明白褐髮男子並未把衣服穿回去理由，於是深吸口氣，打算配合對方演出這齣戲，他伸手拉住艾倫的手臂，瞇起眼睛。

「你剛才的行為，破壞教堂該有的聖潔，我得給予一些『懲處』，藉此洗滌你的身軀。」

艾倫眼中雙眼為之一亮，彷彿看見糖果的小孩，他望著神父詢問：「是上次的方式？」

康納搖搖頭，「不，這回有些不同。」

艾倫稍加力量，把身軀從椅子上離開，被康納帶出告解室，透過眼角，康納瞧見沉醉在性愛漩渦裡的艾倫，在他心底深處，也被對方展現的神態給綑住，他們都想綁住彼此，確保雙方永不分離。

＊＊＊＊＊

「哈——好棒——再來——嗯——」

喘息聲連綿不絕，艾倫背對著康納，感受後穴被進入的美好滋味，搭配不時抽打在身上的鞭子，這種性愛方式對於艾倫而言很新鮮，他愛不釋手，瘋狂扭動腰部，把埋入體內的慾望吞進更多，引導康納瞄準敏感處連續抽插，把他一次次帶往巔峰。

雖然這已經是第三次做愛，卻沒有降低興致，康納的肉刃依舊銳利，來回頂弄艾倫的前列腺，適時揮動手臂，抽打愉快到發出呻吟的軍官，艾倫雙眼迷濛，在快要高潮別過頭望著身後的神父。

「這正是我所需要的。」

康納低下頭，加重輾磨緊緻內壁的力量，促使艾倫無法繼續說下去，高潮讓艾倫翻個白眼，迅速就昏厥過去，康納終於在此時放慢速度，謹慎從艾倫體內褪出，伸手抱起渾身充滿情慾液體跟鞭痕的男人，低頭吻了吻對方額角。

「好好睡吧。」他認為這才是艾倫真正需要的。

＊＊＊＊＊

這段私密關係一發不可收拾，艾倫每次都會在禱告日出現，佯裝成普通的信徒，在結束後單獨留下，面對康納脫去衣物，任由自己被壓制在教堂椅子上與康納放肆交合，他們宛如野獸，試圖用最原始的行為滿足自身慾望，看著艾倫腹部逐漸消退，已經從最早純黑變成淡灰的印記，康納感到有點失落。

「你害怕這一切最終會結束？」魅魔在某天，二人再度歡愛完以後，對著康納詢問，後者雙眼緊盯躺在地面間，下半身被康納用神官袍覆蓋的艾倫不放，他直接講述想法。

「這樣很空虛。」他認為雙方除了性以外，什麼都沒有，他們無法如普通情侶那樣公開關係，外出約會，偶爾跑去巷子擁吻，忽然間，他痛恨起當初答應這份契約的自己。

「就算你反悔也沒用，印記讓他依賴性愛，現在他無時無刻都只想與你上床，沒辦法專心思考其他東西。」惡魔隨即說明。

此時，艾倫的眼皮抖動，緩緩睜開碧綠眼睛，魅魔消失無蹤，讓二人有辦法攀談，或者進行全新一輪的性愛。

「我 **又** 睡著了？」艾倫感到沮喪，他認為自己體力太差，經常在最後疲憊到閉上雙眼，一醒來他就會致歉：「我覺得自己很沒用。」

「不，」康納立即插嘴，阻擋艾倫的負面思想，他望著眼前的男人表示：「不管怎樣，我都喜歡你。」

軍官雙頰浮現紅暈，看起來很開心，當他露出一抹微笑，康納才猛然發現自己對這些感到焦慮主因，他確實渴望擁有艾倫的身體，但不僅是肉體，他更愛對方的溫暖性格、體貼一面，康納期盼聯繫他們情感的不是純粹肉慾，他悄然微笑，在艾倫察覺到以前，靠上前朝對方雙唇種植一吻。

這是他首次沒有伸出舌頭，雙方嘴唇剛貼合就分開，看著艾倫伸手輕撫唇瓣，快速把腦袋別開的模樣，年輕神父已經計畫好之後該怎麼做。

＊＊＊＊＊

「只剩下一次，印記就會完全消失。」

康納把目光從聖經上移開，望著坐在他床鋪上的魅魔。

「真的？」這速度比他想像中快，康納原以為要歷經好幾個月才能從內在改變艾倫對他的依賴。

「印記消失程度端看使用者心境，看來他非常喜歡跟你做愛。」魅魔悄聲解釋。

康納把腦袋撇開，望著房間的窗戶，在惡魔眼底，都是因為康納快速成長的性技巧牢牢纏繞艾倫思緒，但康納認定這是雙向，自己也在激烈情事中，墜入艾倫偶爾顯露的誘人模樣中，當然，還有另一個原因，那是康納始終沒有拿到檯面上跟魅魔提過的。

「印記消失後，你就會佔據他的軀體？」康納轉移話題，試圖讓惡魔不再探討艾倫的身體有多飢渴。

「沒錯，我會在你們做完一輪，他精神疲憊時溜到他身上，雖然外表看不出轉變，但他會非常想一天２４小時都躺在床上被你連續抽插，徹底填滿，就算你離開也會用道具試圖獲得滿足。」魅魔顯然很陶醉，幻想當自己佔據艾倫色情身體後能多幸福，他再也不用擔心得到處找人上床，艾倫的強烈需求能讓他隨時都可以補充魔力。

康納緩緩把頭別開，探向房間內的其中一個銀色櫃子，這是他的最後機會，假如失敗，就意味著萬劫不復的深淵，他把雙手握拳，向數年來不曾懇求過的上天呢喃。

**主啊，願祢保佑我。**

＊＊＊＊＊

艾倫坐在床鋪上，凝視內部環境，這是他首次來到康納的房間，先前二人只有在聖水池、教堂大殿交歡，雖然他沒多想，此時才意識自己真正觸碰到康納私人領域，他按照平日習慣，剝開全身衣物，等待康納來臨，沒多久，外頭由遠而近，傳來鞋子觸碰地面的聲音，軍官把褐色腦袋轉過去，望著熟悉的男人，對方手裡拿著一個引起艾倫好奇心的物品。

「那是什麼？」他伸手詢問。

康納低頭望著手裡類似軟膏的東西並微笑解釋：「潤滑劑，」神父輕柔地坐在床沿，手掌貼住艾倫臀部，溫和呢喃：「這能讓性愛時更為舒適。」

「但我自己就能分泌出水，康納，為什麼你——」艾倫還沒問完，康納就逕自把腦袋湊近去，吻上男子雙唇，並擠了一些潤滑劑在手上，把手指推入艾倫的緊緻後穴，即便他們做過不少次，艾倫身體卻始終能保持宛如處子般，雖說褐髮軍官屁股早就濕透，康納仍舊堅持要慢慢添加手指數量，把潤滑劑一路推往深處，甬道內被兩種液體佔據，艾倫的後穴已經被張開至能容納康納的粗長尺寸，當雙方結束熱吻，康納就脫除底褲，親暱拉起另一名男子的健壯大腿，溫柔進入。

「你竟然還有時間鍛鍊身體，」康納吻了下艾倫的小腿指出：「我還以為你整天躺在床上用手指玩弄屁股，等待與我再度見面時被滿足。」

艾倫輕微喘氣，仰起腦袋注視正在抽插自己的神父，咧嘴一笑：「你喜歡啃咬我的胸膛還有舔肌肉，這成為我持續鍛鍊的動力。」

「所以說，」康納緊握艾倫的雙腿，加強搗弄身下男人內壁的力道，口中說著淫穢言詞：「你在鍛鍊身體途中是不是屁股全程濕透？」

「嗯——哈——確實有幾次很濕，還有因為忍受不住，所以握住陰莖把慾望發洩完再繼續鍛鍊的情況。」康納腦海浮現一幅畫面，自己專注欣賞鍛鍊身體的艾倫，試圖用性愛做為獎勵，讓他能目睹對方完成一項挑戰，隨後二人在草地上嬉鬧，他從艾倫身後擁抱住對方，親吻男子肩膀，用極為溫和的力量推送，經過將近半小時磨蹭才抵達高潮，但過程中卻能望著彼此，露出喜悅神情。

直到耳畔傳來艾倫的呻吟，才把康納拉回現實，他低頭望著朝他露出疑惑模樣的男人。

「康納，你是不是有心事？」

褐髮神父隨即搖頭，往艾倫緊緻後穴擠壓一次，試圖轉移對方注意力：「我非常好，現在放輕鬆。」

艾倫按照命令，緩慢嘆息，康納傾身抱起對方身驅，引導艾倫用雙腿夾住自己身驅，肉刃頓時埋入更深的地方，也巧妙遮掩位於艾倫腹部，快要看不見的印記，康納明白這是在逃避現實，即便雙眼看不見，事實依舊存在，他只得律動起腰部，將碩大慾望推向艾倫的前列腺，年輕軍官腦袋整個往後仰，開始呼喊，央求給予他更多，康納低頭吻上對方的白皙頸部，同時間加重力量，來回頂弄能替艾倫帶來強烈歡愉的小點，隨著快速抖動的柱體，康納把情慾全數交代在懷裡的男人體內，一道黑煙從康納身體傾洩出來，魅魔試圖要鑽入精神恍惚，快要失去意識的艾倫體內，康納瞇起眼睛，把手探入袍子口袋，惡魔剛接觸到軍官身體就猛然往後彈，扭頭怒視康納。

「你在剛才給他用的潤滑劑裡加入什麼？」

康納咧嘴一笑，高聲表示：「聖水。」話音剛落，他就把手從長袍探出，拉出自己準備多時的槍，直接瞄準惡魔腦袋。

「等——」魅魔還來不及開口，康納就扣下扳機，裝滿聖水的銀色子彈就這樣被擊發，直接鑽進已經不再是靈魂狀態的魅魔額頭，黑髮惡魔發出慘叫，身軀快速溶解，最終成為黑煙，徹底蒸發殆盡。

艾倫因為吵鬧聲緩緩睜開眼睛，望著尚未把槍放下的康納。

「康納，怎麼了嗎？」他皺眉詢問。

褐髮神父把槍隨手放在床頭櫃，傾身把艾倫放在床鋪上，安靜呢喃：「說來話長，之後我會找時間跟你解釋，但在此之前，我想先了解一件事，艾倫，你目前感覺如何？」

年輕軍官面帶微笑，望著身旁的男人表示：「我也說不上來，應該是舒服不少，但康納，我有個疑問。」

神父好奇探詢：「願聞其詳。」

艾倫連猶豫都沒，直接提出意見：「你到底把我當什麼，砲友還是愛人？」

康納忍不住貼近另一名男子，親吻對方臉頰：「當然是愛人。」

艾倫用手撈住康納衣服，引導對方與他陷進一個熱吻，從這時候起，他們終於成為真正的伴侶。

＊＊＊＊＊

他們在那天後分開一個月，再度見面時，康納罕見地換掉平時的神官袍，改穿普通居民的服裝，站在教堂門口迎接與他衣著差不多的艾倫。

「我很自私，」當康納說出關於曾與魅魔簽下契約的事實，只覺得羞愧，他安靜訴說：「你並不是物品，我從一開始就該透過普通方式追求。」

艾倫好奇探詢：「這麼說來，你原本就對我有感覺？」

康納雙頰泛起紅暈，說出放在心底數年的情愫：「我在你準備從軍前就被深深吸引，雖然當時才１５歲，但已經期盼能在雙方再度見面時直接說出來。」

艾倫不禁微笑回應：「雖然晚了一些，但我接受。」

隨著笑容，他們擁抱住彼此，落入更深的吻中，經過一個月的分離，他們察覺雙方都想念熟悉感受，康納帶領艾倫進入自己位於教堂裡的房間、當艾倫要脫衣服時，康納忽然大喊。

「先等一下！」

年輕軍官猛然停止動作，詫異地望著神父，康納才平靜說出提議。

「這次我希望雙方都脫衣服做。」在艾倫還被印記控制期間，康納曾提議想裸體做愛，結果被艾倫婉拒，這回，當他說出同樣要求，艾倫立即微笑，伸手拉住康納的衣襬。

「我的確想知道你衣服底下樣子。」隨著話語，他把康納的衣服往上方拉抬，雙眼盯著神父的胸口不放，並表示：「就一個沒有在定期鍛鍊的人而言，這很不錯了。」

「但比不上你。」康納伸手協助艾倫拉開衣服，雖然早就看過好幾次，但康納始終能因為艾倫的傷疤感到沉迷，他低頭吻了吻位軍官肩頭的一道褐色痕跡，喃喃讚嘆：「你才是主賜予給人間的珍寶。」

「不要講得像是我憑空就出現在世界上。」艾倫往往能因為這類形容微笑，康納抬起頭，把唇靠上去，他們在接吻之餘，他用手拉扯雙方的僅存的褲子，隨著白色底褲被扔到床邊，他們朝後方倒去，親暱注視自己的摯愛。

「幸好我有準備潤滑劑。」自從魅魔消失後，艾倫就無法自己分泌出大量液體，康納便在房裡放了潤滑劑，以備不時之需。

「用普通的擴張方式也不錯。」艾倫指出，他看著自己的男友坐起身，從櫃子抽屜拿起熟悉的管子，把內容物擠到右手指頭上，溫柔地沿著臀縫，將手指擠入艾倫後穴。

「艾倫，我很好奇一件事，」康納在擴張時忍不住拋出問題：「你是從什麼地方學到性愛技巧的，印記只會增強慾望，可不包含傳授任何性經驗。」

艾倫因為康納的手指推送發出喘息，並悄聲表示：「軍中只有男人，但大家還是有需求，我很快就習慣內部環境，並在某些夜晚用嘴巴或者屁股協助同袍。」

康納感到不悅，臉色陰沉許多，壓低聲音提醒：「那些傢伙最好別踏入這座城鎮，否則會沒機會離開。」

「嘿，冷靜點，那也只是生理需求，況且現在我也只對你有感覺。」隨著這句告白，康納的二腿之間猛烈抽搐，他望著明顯豎起的昂揚，感到害羞，艾倫則是處變不驚，甚至有心思指著碩大柱體。

「要不要我幫你咬？」他沒有露出先前曾經看過，那種瘋狂想舔弄陰莖的癡迷神態，卻不可思議地讓康納更加興奮。

「假如你不介意，我當然同意。」康納隨即回答，迅速把手指從擴張好的後穴抽離，只見艾倫主動靠近肉柱，張口就含住，不時還用手指玩弄小球。

康納抬頭發出愉快喘息，感受舌頭捲過昂揚，被口腔覆蓋，逐漸在艾倫嘴裡又鼓漲些許，沒有被魔法控制的艾倫也只是性慾降低，技術仍舊不變，他始終能有讓康納著迷的本事，褐髮神父輕撫艾倫髮絲，撥去對方額頭的汗珠，在慾望抵達巔峰時把陰莖抽出來，直接射在對方標緻的臉上。

艾倫稍微皺眉，感到困惑地說：「直接射在我嘴裡就好。」

康納撈起床邊的毛巾，溫和擦拭艾倫身上的髒汙並表示：「我堅持只射在你的後穴。」接著，他低頭凝視艾倫胯下，還沒被照料到的肉刃說著：「你自己那根還沒發洩出去。」

艾倫笑了笑：「每次你進入我，都可以在雙方高潮時一起射精。」

康納清楚每次自己幫艾倫清洗，對方胸膛往往一團混亂，而他自己反倒能維持潔淨，年輕神父忽然很火大，他伸手用力把艾倫推向床鋪，撈起對方大腿，瞄準後穴將長莖捅入軍官甬道，還沒真正開始律動，就用空出來的手撈起艾倫陰莖，上下套弄著，雖然艾倫喜歡跟康納做愛，卻被對方行徑嚇著。

「康納，你是聖職者，別這樣做，我——哈！」艾倫的阻擋，被康納用力挺入的陽具打斷，導致他只能用手緊抓康納的枕頭，全身大幅抖動，在呼喊康納名字的當下，撐開眼皮望著只想讓愛人滿意的神父。

艾倫認為這是純粹的熱戀，康納雖然不擅長替他打出慾望，卻還是試圖這樣做，在按照平日技術輾磨緊繃內腔的同時，還希望能促使艾倫感受到另一種喜悅，他慢慢從婉拒變成直起身子，主動勾住康納頸部，吻上對方雙唇，並把自己的手覆在兩腿間，教導康納嘗試其他姿勢，不時在埋入體內的昂揚磨擦過前列腺時發出嘆息。

他們擁有充足經驗，這次性愛卻花上足足二倍時間才落幕，康納交代在艾倫體內同時，艾倫的慾望也噴湧而出，弄髒他們的手掌及肚皮。

「我還有很多地方要學。」康納紅著臉表示。

艾倫往對方臉頰種植一吻並說：「我可以等。」

在他們拉住對方身軀，試圖前往浴室清洗同時，康納安靜提出邀約。

「下次我們去約會吧。」

艾倫別過頭咧嘴一笑：「成交。」

康納發現自己的在微笑，他平靜牽住艾倫手掌，無聲地傳達出他有多高興。

艾倫也許真的是罪惡之人，康納也曾與惡魔訂下契約後走錯路一段時間，但最終，他們找到屬於雙方的正確道路，引導彼此邁向未來。


End file.
